


Raven & Ripper

by LoverofAnime11



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Characters Belong To Me and My Cousin, Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female pronouns, Kinky, Multi, One Shot Collection, Original Fiction, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Triggers, Vanilla, dark themes, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Just some stories about my cousin's characters: Raven and his alter ego; Ripper. Not all of the stories in this book are smut-related, and when I talk about 'headcanons' what I really mean is 'facts'. Explicit Rating for when we get further down the road. Any pictures you see are made in Picrew.me; we own nothing but the characters we make. Also, just in case you don't know, this is an /Reader. If you do not like OC(s)/Reader, then this is not for you. Characters from existing animes, mangas, and/or games will be minor background characters in some stories, so prepare for that. Aimed mostly towards females but males are welcome to read as well.





	1. You're Okay (Raven)

**Author's Note:**

> In which you finally crack...

(Homeboy's missing his scar, so we'll pretend it's there)

_ **T/W: Mentions of sexual harassment** _

\--------

A figure slumped pathetically underneath a tree, watching as people scurried by, trying to escape the sudden downpour. They had no clothes suitable for the weather, as it was supposed to be sunny all week. Alas, it seemed as if Mother Nature had changed her plans with God and both decided it was better to ruin everyone's lives. '_Just my luck._', the figure thought with a sigh. Today had not been going well for this person.

Not going well for you.

'_I've been looking for a new secretary for a while now, and I was thinking about promoting you. Of course, there's a few things you'd have to do._', your boss's...ex-boss's voice echoed through your mind, causing you to shiver in disgust. You had politely, though you wanted to punch him, declined, knowing just what he wanted you to do. You were not going to lose your relationship because of this guy. He didn't like that.

'_You teasing little whore! Do you know what I've done to get you as far as you had?!_ ' It was at that moment you learned you didn't earn your way to your position, he had been using his connections to have you get so far just so you could be his little '_slut_ '. You were promptly fired after that, and it took all your will not to burst out into sobs at the spot as you collected your things and left.

Now, after putting everything away and changing into more comfortable clothes, you were at the park, silently suffering. Your arms were wrapped around your knees while your knees were pulled to your chest. Normally, watching others scramble like roaches would make you happy, but it was now depressing. While in your thoughts, you failed to notice the figure approaching to the right of you.

"Hey."

You gasped, startled by the sudden voice. However, you relaxed when you saw those long black bangs that covered their left eye. It was only your boyfriend; Raven. "Hey, bud.", you sighed with a forced chuckle. You couldn't see his eye but you could feel his piercing stare on you, trying to get you to talk. "W-What're you d-doing here?", you inquired, trying to avoid telling him what happened. "Never answered your phone. Figured you might be here."

At that, you quickly pulled your trusty device out. At least 6 missed messages from the ten Ashter brothers each. All of them asking if you had gotten off work, why you weren't answering, and if you were okay. A bit touched, you opened the ones that Raven had sent.

**Dark Prince: ** _My magic's going haywire; are you okay?_

**Dark Prince: ** _You're not answering, so something must've happened. I know you escape into a new world when something bad goes on._

**Dark Prince: ** _Who do I need to hurt? A co-worker? A friend? An ex?_

**Dark Prince: ** _Hello?_

**Dark Prince: ** _So something did go down._

**Dark Prince: ** _Wherever you are, don't move. I'm coming._

You shook your head with a tired chuckle, putting your phone up. It was sweet he cared. You looked up at him, only to see him staring at the sky, his bangs moved out of the way. You were pleasantly surprised that he wasn't wearing his white medical eyepatch, meaning he was worried enough to forget about his insecurity. Your eyes scanned the thin scar that resided over his left eye; not too big but big enough to be noticeable.

It was mystifying, the way the droplets slid down his hair and skin but didn't make either wet. While his clothes were soaked. "If you don't tell me, we'll probably be here all day.", he stated, exhaling the smoke of his cigarette without removing it from his mouth. "Good.", you countered, before resting your forehead on your knees. It was then your tears decided to come out, silently creeping down your cheeks.

As always, he seemed to notice even though your face was hidden, as he, too quickly for the human eye to comprehend, sat down to the left of you, rubbing your back gently. That's what caused the dam to break, your body heaving with sobs. "What happened, _lapin_?" Too exhausted and apathetic to care about what he could do, you told him everything. All the while, he sat there and intently listened, storing the new data into his brain.

"A-And I...I don't k-know what...to d-do n-now!", you cried, hiccupping in between your words. Calmly, Raven pulled you into his lap, shushing you like a mother comforting her child after a bad dream. "You're okay now, _lapin_. You're okay. We can worry about that later.", he consoled, lightly petting your hair as you buried your face in his shoulder. You didn't notice when he stood, still holding you while walking to General, his hybridization of a Mustang and a Camaro, black with two white racing stripes on the hood. You didn't know what was going on inside his head.

All you knew is that you'd be okay.


	2. Pretty Little Thing (Ripper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating a psychopath is exactly as it sounds: crazy. Especially when that psychopath was an immortal who was Jack the Ripper and is the reason there’s so many mysterious disappearances in the world. But...there’s something in the way he acts around you that’s...kind of endearing...Was that so crazy?

(Bangs that cover his eye are tipped red)

_ **T/W: Mentions of murder/torture/cannibalism, sadistic imagery, mentions of sexual harassment, past attempted rape**_

\- - - - - - - -

The house was...silent, to put it in a simple way. Doc was holed away in the basement ‘experimenting’ on his new ‘toys’. Grim was out on the town, looking for a way to relieve his boredom. Smiles was staying at a hotel for the time being. Ruth(short for Ruthless) was getting groceries with Donny and Jackal. Blaze was with a ‘friend’. And, finally, Dark was in his room, strengthening his black magic.

You were currently in the laundry room, digging through some old clothes that used to belong to Ripper. Seeing how bloodstained and crusty they were from said dried blood, you could see why they were ‘hidden’ behind the washer. They were hidden, just rather poorly. Still, you had to give the psychopathic family credit for trying.

It hadn't been easy, being dragged into the world of the evil counterparts of the Ashters. You had been standing too close to Ash(whose counterpart was Dark) when he was doing his spell, trying to show everyone how good he had gotten. However, Ricky(his counterpart was Ruth) had accidentally knocked over a vase stretching, startling his younger brother and causing his magic to backfire. Quite literally. To say you were shocked when you finally came to in an unfamiliar house with eerily similar men would be an understatement. You had been in _hysterics_.

It took a good hour to finally calm you, which is something you hadn't expected from the murderous males, and when you were calm, it was enforced that you'd be staying with them until _your _Ashters brought you back. They weren't what you were used to; looking so similar to your boys but at the same time, they acted _very _different.

You were pretty sure Doc was a sociopath, Grim was scared about upsetting you as if he'd die, Smiles _hungrily_ grinned at you all the time, Ruth was exasperating to deal with, Donny was alright but a little creepy, Jackal was cool too but also a little out of it, Blaze was a sweetheart like his counterpart Flame but more murder-y, and Dark messed with you by using his magic!

Then there was Ripper.

_Oh, how you'd been thrown in for a loop._

He was very different; compared to Raven. While Raven was brooding and quiet, Ripper was brooding and _vocal_. The man had no filter, especially when it came to the ladies. Raven was a gentlemen and respected women; Ripper was vulgar and used women. It wasn't hard for him to lure them in, with his good looks. The glittering gold fang replacing his left one(a sharp canine, in between his actual canines and premolars) is what really hooked them. That story was one you knew all too well, from your Ashters.

Before, the counterparts were apart of their psyche, an alternate personality. An experiment gone wrong separated Ripper from Raven, giving him his own body. He had only been there a day before he and his brothers were sent here. The psycho had went after Raven's mate at that time, Berry, and the 'original' was having none of it. Knocked his fang clear out in the resulting fight. While Ripper was immune to pain, he was in absolute _agony _when he lost his tooth, screaming and crying at the sudden hurt as orange blood leaked from where the fang had been. Because he hadn't had his own body before, and not for very long either, he couldn't heal like Raven.

Raven had only meant to send Ripper here.

Since then, Ripper has been terrified of his more apathetic counterpart, even if he faked otherwise. But he told those girls other things; fighting for Grim's safety, a man who disrespected him, all sorts of lies. And once he got them into his bed, they were discarded. Usually eaten. It was strange, how you heard about those thing but never saw him even look at another female when you came around. You were pulled out of your reminiscing by something unusual, something the shouldn't have been in the box.

His favorite coat; ironically bearing bold white words on a red tag: _HERO_.

Curious, you had the box 'hidden' once more, placing the large article of clothing on the dryer, smoothing out any wrinkles. He never went anywhere without it, so why was it here? It was just cleaned yesterday. You immediately looked to the fur on the cuffs, but relaxed when you saw no _fresh _blood. It was unknown if the fur there was originally just white or if the red was always there. The fur was one of those faux furs were the base and top were both easily seen; the base a beautiful snow white, the top an eerie crimson red. It blended nicely together, the white and red never clashing. But you believed the fur had only been white, and had a good reason; one from six months ago.

_The man pinning you to the wall snarled as you whimpered, all you said was '**no**' when he asked(more like demanded) you to sleep with him. "Don't be such a frigid bitch. You want it and you know it. So just be a good little **slut **and let us have our fun.", he growled, his little gang chuckling as they advanced. You weren't going to go down without a fight. "Fuck you.", you spat. Wow, how original. Before you could react, you were hit. "Did I say you could speak, you cunt?!", he snapped, yanking your hair, a cruel smirk settling on his ugly mug as you yelped. "_ _Ya'know, it'd do ya some real good if ya got down on your knees, **pretty little thing**.", he sneered, before moving away and letting one of his lackeys take his place in holding you down as he got in position, already fiddling around with the buckle of his belt. "So get down."_

_"Boss-!"_

_That was the only sign of a warning before the man about to force you down had his head jerked back and his throat slit, spraying you with his life fluid. As soon as the body dropped, all hell broke loose. Screaming the men tried fleeing only to be cut down, a crazed laugh echoing through the dark and cold night, their blood painting **everything**. The man who started it all was pinned to the alley wall by a giant butcher's knife in his arm, crying out as he tried removing it. When the others were finally disposed of, he was the target of this...**monster's **bloodlust._

_"An' jus' w'ere do ya t'ink yer goin', mate?", a demonic voice with a heavy Cockney accent hissed gleefully, a bloodied gloved hand gripping the handle and pushing the blade in deeper, making the man shriek as blood began running down his arm, ruining his white shirt. "Tha party's jus' begun! Shame it'd be if ya didn't stay.", the voice purred sadistically, twisting the knife. The man wailed, staring up into the creature's ice blue eyes, their sclera a dark smoky grey-almost black. Not an ounce of humanity. Only madness. "_ _T'ough, per'aps if ya didn't 'urt me girlie, it'd be a lot more pleas'nt." _ _The man began spouting out excuses; they were only looking for a harmless bit of fun, how're they supposed to know you were taken, it was your fault for dressing that way-_

_Evidently, it turned out to be the wrong answer._

_The knife was pulled savagely from his arm and plunged into his belly, missing fatal spots on purpose; ensuring his slow and painful death. "**Ain't me girlie's fault, ya wanker!**", the creature roared, saliva flicking onto the marked human's face. He let the man collapse on the ground, passed out from the pain and bloodloss. He'd deal with the food later. You watched, still in a state of numb shock, as he approached, his usual blood-colored eyes the shade of Raven's normal icy orbs. He was **covered **in blood, bathed in it. You saw the anger and possessive lust clear as day in those haunting irises. He stopped in front of you, a growl escaping him as he bent down and captured your lips in his bloodied ones._

_"**Mine.**"_

Ever since then, you'd been with the psycho, learning how to not care about others who weren't important. But it still happened whenever you saw anything red on their clothes, hoping to whatever higher power that it was not _blood_. It was then you noticed that in your memory you had pulled on Ripper's jacket, subconsciously seeking for him. You felt like a kid trying on her daddy's jacket, only you were bigger. But to Ripper, you barely made it to his chest. Damn him and his height of 6 feet 6 inches. However, you took the time to inhale his scent, suppressing a shiver and a moan. Just like him: the metallic tang of blood, cigarettes, bonfire smoke, candy, and then finally; the smell of sex; _your _sex.

"Well, if this isn't the most delightful of sights."

Jumping, you spun around, meeting a crimson red eye and that seemingly permanent psychopathic smile. He was wearing his usual red wool turtleneck sweater and black pants, along with his signature gloves and black & white tennis shoes. His eyepatch was on, too. "W-What are y-you doing here?", you squeaked out of embarrassment. "I live here, sweetheart.", that name shook your very core, "Just forgot my coat. But it seems its been stolen.", he chuckled that insanity-filled little laugh, making you swoon. His demonic Cockney voice was good, but his 'normal' voice, sounding like Raven's but a little higher-pitched, turned you on. Shyly, you began to take it off, yelping as you were suddenly placed on top of the dryer.

"Keep it on.", he snarled, slamming his mouth onto yours, hungrily moaning. Whenever you had the chance of having your tongue in his mouth, you _always _gave his gold fang special attention. While he was distracted, you managed to slide your hand up to his hair and pulled, ripping a groan from him as he broke away. Yes, Ripper didn't feel pain in his body, yet his most sensitive spots were his mouth and his hair. Pulling his hair normally hurt, so much to the point he'd almost scream. But when aroused, hair-pulling always spurred him on. He leaned in close, ragged breaths fluttering against your ear.

"**It makes ya look like a right proper _pretty li'l t'ing_.**"

With that, he started getting ready to ravish you.


End file.
